


A Terrifying Experience

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Sex, T Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place near the end of the "Hellfire" scenario. Jim is trying to get out of the Apple Inn hotel, but something gets into his way and soon knows that his good luck is turning to bad luck. (Contains rape and character death)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrifying Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin reading this, let's just say that this story contains rape (human/monster) and character death. If you don't like these, and/or haven't got to the "Hellfire" scenario, don't read this because there's a spoiler boss battle.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing a human/monster story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He put the Red Jewel in the bust of the statue and went to the door. Soon he can get the hell out of this hellhole and rest, but he need to wait for Alyssa and David to arrive before he can move.

He lower the ladder and climb down. When he was heading north into the passage, something fall off of the air duct.

"Huh?" He was confused, so he looked up. Something else comes hanging from the duct as well. He looks at it for a few seconds before the monster wakes up.

"Holy shit, it's  _alive_!!"

He took out his Handgun and aim at the monster, a.k.a. The Regis Licker. He pulled the trigger, and.....

_Click._

"What the hell?" He realized he's out of ammo. Then he took out the Shotgun and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Same thing for the Grenade Launcher too.

Suddenly, there's ammo for the weapons and runs to reach them. But unfortunately, the Lickers manage to grab  _all_ of his weapons, even his healing items (by their claws). Now he was defenseless. He walk backward in fear and grabbed his radio and before he can radioed them, it was taken and thrown somewhere in here. 

"I don't wanna die!"

Then, the monsters got a better idea. A tongue wrapped around his leg and he was pulled, right to where The Regis Licker is at. Suddenly, Jim realized something: it was a female! And what's even worst for him, it was  _naked_! "No, please...don't!" 

The Lickers used their claws to pull his pants down, including his Wild Briefs boxers. He knew his luck is getting worse. But his hardened 5 inch cock told him all he needed to know. When The Regis Licker dropped down to him, he became even more frightened. He was its prey. It had stopped him from doing anything and therefore, he was for the taking.

He moaned as the tongue tounch his cock and starts to lick up and down before it took it into her mouth. Jim gasped in shock before the monster turned around and put its pussy into his mouth to keep him quiet. Really disgusted by this, he decided to just lick the pussy to avoid getting killed. Anyway, it's been already five minutes and he just about to reach his orgasm. Jim speed his pace as he came, trying to get the Regis Licker to come too. Eventually, it came and the juices tasted terrible to him.

He was about to get up when the tongue whip at him, crying out in pain. The Regis Licker managed to massaged it with the strength and eventually, his member rose to strained heights, aimed of its own towards its pussy. Jim felt The Regis Licker plunge down on the bulb of his cock, wrapping it in the burning hot wetness of its pussy. No force could stop it from its goal, pumping up and down all the monster had. The Regis Licker rose and fell in synchronous motion, forcing him to poke as deep and hard as it desired. Being assaulted by a BOW was bad; he give up immediately and starts to moan in pleasure. That made it went even faster. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore and his orgasm came. The Regis Licker let out a loud howling sound as it felt his seed splatter inside of the womb and came also. When he was done, it grabbed him and threw him across the room. 

The pain was terrible; his member got burned. He pulled his pants back up and spotted the radio, which was landed right next to the zombie. Jim reached down and grabbed it and turned it on. The zombie awakes and started to walk toward him.

"Hey, guys. I'm at the front lobby. Get over here now!"

When Jim turn right around, the zombie grabbed him and like in the bar, it bites him in the neck. He screamed in pain while it bites him. Suddenly, after the fourth bite, the zombie was shot. His partners has arrived!

"What happened to you?" Alyssa asked.

"A zombie bit through my neck." The wound was bleeding and the skin was torn apart. Jim knows that it's getting much worse, and was getting weak. Suddenly, he lost consciousness.

He woke up in a few hours later. He wasn't in the hotel anymore. 

"While you were unconscious, we defeated the monster." David told him. "Unfortunately, Yoko told me that once the zombie bites them, they becomes infected."

"Shit! Guess my lucky coin isn't getting me good luck." 

"What do we do now? He's infected." Alyssa said.

"Ugh. I feel itchy. And hot. No matter what, my life is always shit." Jim is suffering of the symptoms of the T-Virus, and his skin has started to fall off already.

"Come on. Let's just continue walking."

They continue walking around the place, shooting zombies. They founded George and Cindy as of right now. The transformation is almost complete, and he knew it been 4 hours since he was infected. His team has told them that he was infected.

"So, what's the plan?"

By that time, the transformation was completed. Jim fell down and dies.

"I think he's dead." George said.

He came back alive as a zombie. But before he could reach them, Alyssa pulled out her gun and shot him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I'm ashamed of writing this. Now I'm going to leave in shame and play SMBD.
> 
> 1\. Remember that opening scene on the part where Will gets bitten by a zombie? Well, that same scenario (situation) happened.


End file.
